1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinets, and more particularly to a mobile cabinet and support that provides a multifunction cabinet that includes at least one extendable panel and at least one sliding drawer integrated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the computer has become an important and generally necessary tool that is commonly utilized for business, home, educational and recreational purposes. It is desirable to be able to transport the computer and its capabilities to various locations within an office setting or the like. Due to this importance, portable or laptop computers were developed relatively early in the history of computers. Today, laptop computers are used by many people at many different locations, including the office, home and school. The portability of a laptop computer allows the user to work on the computer in a wide variety of settings.
While laptop computers greatly improve the ability to do work away from the typical office or home setting, there are many issues with regard to transporting the computer and having space to work on the computer at the remote location or site. To complicate this matter, utilization of the laptop computer is made more beneficial by being able to utilize various peripheral equipment and work materials with the computer. For example, many people find it useful to connect the computer to a portable printer, utilize a mouse with the computer and have access to various books or other materials when working on the laptop computer. Transporting all this equipment and material with the computer can be quite difficult. In addition, once at the remote location, the user typically finds himself or herself significantly limited with regard to free workspace.
Most currently available laptop carrying devices are no more than large briefcases or small luggage devices that are specially padded to protect the computer from contact damage. The user must still try to work with the laptop computer on his or her lap or to seek out a relatively flat spot on which to place the laptop. Unfortunately, this can be quite uncomfortable for typing on the computer's keyboard, which can significantly reduce the person's work efficiency. The lack of space and organizational placement of the computer, computer peripherals and other materials compounds this problem. In addition, the presently available laptop carrying devices do not solve the problem of having to carry the computer, its peripheral equipment and any other work materials to the remote location. The user wanting to work on a laptop computer at a remote location is typically stuck having to haul or carry all of the necessary equipment to the remote location, often resulting in multiple trips or a precarious balancing of all the equipment. Because the computer and some of the other equipment are electronic in nature, dropping it can damage or destroy the equipment.
Although pushcarts are well known, such carts are not sized or contoured for specific usage with laptop computers or for other office-related activities. A typical cart does not, for example, provide the user with organizational capabilities, allowing the user to use the computer on one surface, and also providing separate storage for books or pens, for example.
It would be desirable to provide a portable workspace for laptop computers or other office, school or work-related equipment or activities that can efficiently and effectively store and transport a laptop computer, its peripheral equipment, or the like, and which provides a suitable amount of workspace and organized storage that allows the user to accomplish the desired tasks. Thus, a mobile cabinet and support solving the aforementioned problems is desired.